clubpenguinfactsandsecretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary
Gary also known as Gary the Gadget Guy '''and '''G, is Club Penguin's brilliant inventor, the owner of the Sports Shop and a Secret Agent.He wears a blue color, White Lab Coat and his Special Curved Glasses.He enjoys eating Fish Dish Pizza and enjoys drinking with coffee.His eyes is smaller and thinner like Sensei's, it was seen in an issue of The Club Penguin Times.He dosen't own puffle like Sensei does. He made his first appearance during the Festival of Flight.He is the only penguin that have's to open his cabinet.He is also the only penguin to open his room at the Sports Shop. Elite Penguin Force '''Gary '''makes the inventions for the Agents.He gives orders from The Director.He is encharge and gives orders for the Field-Ops. Gary's Inventions '''Gary '''made a lot of inventions just like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000.Sometimes he when he is making inventions it failures like the Ski Lift 1000.Some of his inventions are for the PSA and the EPF.His responsible for making the Ultimate Testbot which tries to destroy the Club Penguin Island. Gary's Secret '''Gary '''is not the founder of the PSA and the EPF.It was said during the Secret Mission 10, The Director was seen on a TV Screen.He actually works for The Director.He usually assigns missions and Field-Ops.His the inventor behind of making inventions.He is shy when it gets crowded. Relationships *Friends - with The Club Penguin Band, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Rookie, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Puffle Handler and even you *Enemies - with Herbert P. Bear, Klutzy, Ultmate Proto-Bot 10000 and the Test Robots Did you know? *He has six lab coats in his room *His favorite flavor of a Pizza is extra strong cheese and anchovies *There is a backround that the signature is right handed but the other backround that the signature is left so maybe his is ambidextrous *He is not the founder of the P.S.A *He might like Aunt Arctic *He invent many inventions *He helped Rockhopper for the Rockhopper's Quest *He is the first mascots that can be added as a buddy *He is one of the hardest mascots that are hard to find *He is the mascot for the Medieval Party 2012 *He is the one who made the armor to defeat Scorn the Dragon King Quotes *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *What is your emote status *I'm not a Computer *Oh my! *Let's do propeller testing! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! *Fixes *Good Idea! *Let's go to Rockhopper Island *And we're off! *Intresting *Farewell Penguins *IT'S ALIVE! *May I have some H20 water? *MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *There's is a situation that needs my attention *Good work fellow scientists! *Takes more notes *Writes down *I am very proud of all of you! *Can you stop crowding me? *Good work! *Let's go this way *We're here! *A GHOST! *Just the wind! *We shall someday meet again *Good journey my friend *farwell everyone *Let's open the door *A brick wall? *Let's go upstairs *This puffle statue *Writes down *Floating instrunments? *Thanks.I will read them in my lab *YOU ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! *IT IS WORKING! *Interesting observation *Takes more notes *Alright *There is something strange going on *Yes its halloween everything is wierd *Yes I am rather good at escaping Pictures Gary's Player Card gary player card.jpg|Gary's old Player Card gary's new player card.jpg|Gary's new Player Card Gary's Backgrounds Gary's first backround.jpg|Gary's first Background Gary second backround.jpg|Gary's second background Gary third backround.jpg|Gary's third background Gary's new background.jpg|Gary's newest Background Gary's Signature signature cp.jpg|Gary's Signature Gary's Stamp stamp.jpg|Gary's Stamp Actions gary and aunt arctic switch glasses.jpg|Gary and Aunt Arctic switch glasses gary carrying a mug.jpg|Gary carrying a mug gary standing at the beach.jpg|Gary standing at the Beach gary showing his blueprints with the penguins.jpg|Gary showing the blueprints to the penguins gary flying with the jetpack.jpg|Gary flying with the jetpack gary standing at the sports shop.jpg|Gary standing at the desk at the Gift Shop gary smilling .jpg|Gary smiling gary using the magnifying glass.jpg|Gary using the magnifying glass sdfsdwt.jpg|A penguin interviewing Gary Gary Spotted gary spoteed during the halloween party 2011.jpg|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011 Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 20111.jpg|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011 Gary SSppotted durringg the Haloweeeen Party 2011.jpg|Gary spotted during the Halloween Party 2011 Toys gary the 2 figure set.jpg|Gary the 2 figure set toy gary the plush toy.jpg|Gary the plush toy Category:Characters